


problematic oneshots mcyt

by duckquack



Category: dreamsmp smut, mcyt smut
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, mcyt - Freeform, possesive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckquack/pseuds/duckquack
Summary: lolololol you looked for this
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

ill do anything just request ^^ this is my first smut of sort and im dyslexic so if theres any mistakes just tell me ill try update as much as i can but it takes me while to properly write a sentence sorry, ill also find it hard to do stuff with minors but ill try if you want, ill do any ship because i dont really care 

but i wont likely do any smut of tommy, tubbo or ranboo maybe fluff but if you request smut ill do it

i have one pet play one coming up and a couple others ^^

please be specific like what kinks who you want what story line and stuff like that

if i dont answer then im most likley not gonna do your request sorry


	2. fundy x wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur has a argument at fundy and decides to punish him (this isnt a request lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight orgasm denial,mild pet play

"just shut up Wilbur!" shouted fundy from across the room "I'm done with your bullshit!"

Wilbur just looked at fundy as he walked into his room and slammed the door, he was used to this they got into arguments all the time about the silliest little things which resulted in fundy ignoring him for the rest of the day, but today was different Wilbur was finally going to punish his little fox and put him in his right full place, as the animal he is

Wilbur knocked on fundy door ,no answer, he knocked again ,no answer, it was pissing Wilbur off that fundy couldn't just say a simple "go away" or a "come in" but Wilbur would soon make sure fundy listen to him next time

Wilbur just opened fundy door walking in holding a box, fundy was about to tell him to get out until he got interrupted by Wilbur "be quiet", Wilbur set the brown box next to the fox hybrid, fundy looked up at Wilbur confused "will what is this?" Wilbur just smiled "open it" and he did, fundy looked in the box and his eyes widened "will what th-" he was cut of by Wilbur smashing his lips against his own, fundy tried to pull away but just got pinned down by the taller man "animals don't speak baby" fundy opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by a soft slap to the face that was hard enough to make a tiny mark was done by Wilbur  
" i said animals don't speak puppy" fundy liked that nickname it made him feel safe, then Wilbur got off of fundy and went to the box next to him and pulled out a yellow collar saying "Wilbur's puppy"  
fundy had no idea where Wilbur had got it but before he could even ask Wilbur straddled him and put the collar on fundy "what a good boy, letting me take control of you and not fighting back" Wilbur smiled at him and got off "now strip" he commanded "wait Wilbur lets talk about this" fundy pleaded hoping Wilbur wouldn't stop "now fundy" Wilbur commanded once again, and fundy slowly started to remove his clothes, trying to avoid eye contact with the taller man

"good puppy" Wilbur said "such a pretty boy just for me" fundys tail started to wag without him noticing, Wilbur smiled and walked towards fundy "all for me" Wilbur whispered into fundys ear , fundy just whimpered to scared to say anything 

Wilbur walked back to the box and pulled out a lead fundy just stared at the object Wilbur was holding excited "on all fours" fundy obeyed he got on his hands and knees eagerly waiting for his next command "Wilbur sat on fundys bed and motioned him over, he went to stand up "dogs don't stand puppy" Wilbur said smiling, he got back on his hands and knees crawling over to Wilbur 

"such a good puppy, are you going to do anything i say puppy?" he said as he petted fundys head, fundy leaned into the touch nodding an answer to Wilbur's question Wilbur smiled putting the leash on him 

Wilbur's bulge started to grow more uncomfortable by the second and a idea popped into his head "puppy" one of Wilbur's hands made it down to his pants and he started taken them of, fundy knew what was happening but he didn't care all he wanted to do was please Wilbur, fundy started kissing Wilbur's clothed crotch "ah...puppy don't be a tease" fundy nodded and pulled Wilbur's briefs down  
fundy started with kitten licks at the shaft and the tip before Wilbur got annoyed "oh pup you got to listen to me" he said before he shoved his whole cock into fundys mouth and started face-fucking him whispering praises to fundy as he did so.

once he felt close he removed his member from fundys mouth and cum over fundys face  
"good boy" he stood up and patted the bed "on the bed" fundy crawled on the bed spreading his legs open for Wilbur out of instinct, Wilbur smiled at the sight of fundy being so submissive

Wilbur put three fingers in front of fundys mouth "su-" before he could even finish his sentence fundy put the fingers in his mouth and started to twirl his tongue around Wilbur's fingers getting them coated in saliva  
Wilbur finally removed his fingers from fundys mouth and turned his attention to fundys hole, fundy suddenly felt a finger pressed up against his entrance , he moaned at the thought of Wilbur ramming into him and instantly pushed his hips down and Wilbur's finger into his entrance "needy are we" Wilbur said  
fundy nodded and whined "ok ok puppy "putting fundys leash on the bed to pay full attention to fundys hole he suddenly shoved two fingers inside he yelped in pain not excepting it as Wilbur started to thrust his fingers in out out of fundy eventually adding the third fundy was a moaning mess he's never done this before, why didn't he piss Wilbur of more?

when Wilbur thought fundy was prepped enough he stood up and aligned his member to fundys hole and pushed in, not giving fundy any time to adjust he started to ram in and out of fundy reaching every spot inside fundy he didn't know existed, it felt so good, "ah...will...im close" fundy said through pants and moans "not yet puppy " Wilbur said as he put his thumb over fundys slit making sure he doesn't cum, fundy couldn't handle it "will...ah...please" fundy begged hoping Wilbur would go easy on him and let him cum "no" Wilbur said coldly and just kept slamming into fundy

soon Wilbur's thrusts got sloppier and lazier he finally let go of fundys dick so that they came at the same time, Wilbur pushed deep inside of him and filled him with his seed and fundy came over there chests

Wilbur pulled out took to collar and leash of of fundy and cleaning him up "good boy you took me so well" he kissed fundys cheek as fundy fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i appreciate you taking your time to read this garbage


	3. wilbur x eret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:Wilbur didn't blow up L'Manberg and is alive. Tubbo is president. Tubbo allowed Eret to come back to L'Manberg. Everyone is out except for Eret and Wilbur. They get into an argument, Wilbur still considering Eret a bad guy, Eret tired of Wilbur's shit because he's tried to redeem himself. Eret ends up yelling "Well what do you want me to do? Fuck you?" and it goes from there. It's consensual
> 
> top!Eret and bottom!Wilbur
> 
> kinks: begging, praise, overstimulation, some fluffy aftercare
> 
> fundy confronts them because he overheard them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request :> i was half asleep while writing half of this please forgive me if its bad, also requests are still open :>

“Wilbur, eret! We’re leaving now” tubbo shouted at the two from across the field  
“Ok! Be back soon!” wilbur shouted back while eret just waved them off

Everyone left to go collect supplies while eret and wilbur volunteered to make sure nothing happens to l’manberg, of course wilbur didn't know he was stuck with eret he would’ve backed out last chance but he couldn't he promised tubbo that he would look after l’manberg and that's what he was gonna do even if he was stuck with his enemy 

It's been awhile since the all left so eret decided to go talk with wilbur, after all it's been awhile since they chatted of course after the “incident” , after a couple of minutes looking he found wilbur sat on the podium looking at l’manberg

“Hey will!” eret said running up to him and sitting next to wilbur, wilbur just glared at him and shuffled away not wanting to even be close to his “enemy”

“Get away from me” Wilbur says coldly “what do you mean wilbur?” eret answers back slightly confused but already knowing what wilburs answer is gonna be “you betrayed us eret” eret just rolled there eyes “wilbur that's in the past i've changed” wilbur just scoffed not wanting to continue this conversation “look will i've tried to redeem myself what else do you want me to do? Fuck you? Would that make you happy hm?” eret said letting the last words slip out by accident

Wilbur just turned to look at eret confused but not wanting to decline. “yea” wilbur mumbled while instantly looking away “say that again will '' eret said as he softly grabbed wilburs chin and made will look at him “what? Why?” will said trying to stay as calm as possible “i just need confirmation” eret said “please will'' wilbur just looked back at eret thinking of what to say “i said yes'' he said quietly trying to sound confident, and with that eret scooped him up and brought him to the his house in l’manberg 

“Eret hurry up” wilbur whined fidgeting on erets bed “okok” eret said walking back over to the smaller male and cupping his cheeks “are you sure about this?” eret asked wanting to make sure that wilbur was ok with everything “of course i'm sure” wilbur said “just tell me if you want me to stop,ok?” eret said before kissing wilburs forehead

Eret went down to wilburs neck and started to mark it trying to find wilburs sweet spot after a while wilbur bucked his hips forward and started biting his bottom lip to keep in his moans “found it” eret said before he started to suck and bite down on that spot 

Eret pulled away looking at all the purple bruises he left “so pretty” he said before taking wilburs shirt off, “hurry” will said exaggerating the y, eret just nodded before pulling wilburs pants and boxers off and quickly looking up at wilbur before kitten licking wilburs tip “eret” wilbur huffed while bucking his hips to make eret go faster

After some teasing eret put wilburs full length in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down faster and faster while all wilbur could do was moan “e-eret, i'm close” wilbur said between huffs and eret sped up, not so long after eret could feel a warm liquid shoot in his mouth 

Eret pulled away to put some lube on their fingers

Wilbur was coming down from his high still seeing white unaware what eret was doing until he felt something cold press up against his entrance and slowly teasing it, not long after wilbur felt himself get hard again whining at the sensitivity 

Eret realised and decided it was time to prep him

Wilbur felt a finger enter him at first it was painful but after a few thrust pleasure started to overtake the pain “good boy” eret said before sticking another finger in and scissoring will

“Look at you,“ he praised quietly, taking in the sight of will’s hand fisting his own hair tightly, lips creating a thin line to hold back the loudest moans. “You look so good like this, so beautiful; do you think you can take my cock already?“

Wilbur whined and nodded wanting eret to hurry up  
But eret had another thing in mind “beg” wilbur looked up confused “what?” eret looked at wilbur saying it again “beg, beg for me will” eret leaned closer to wilburs face “please eret” wilbur whined “please what? What do you want baby?” eret holded wilburs chin to make wilbur look at him “you have to tell me what you want” eret smiled 

“please...i want you in..inside me” wilbur said after a minute of silence “good boy” eret said kissing wilburs forehead 

Eret covered his cock with lube stroking it a couple of times to get it to cover the whole thing not wanting to hurt his baby and all wilbur could do was watch trying to get some friction from the air 

Will felt erets tip pressed up against his entrance and slowly pushed in “good boy taking me in so nicely” eret praised before thrusting in will making him yelp “the safe word is yellow ok?” wilbur nodded, eret was all the way in trying to stop himself from thrusting wanting to let wilbur adjust

Not long after will pushed his hip down signaling to eret that it was ok to move 

Eret started thrusting in and out of wilbur getting faster and faster by the second holding onto wilburs hips to go deeper and all wilbur could do was moan and whine incoherent words 

Then wilbur felt that familiar warm pit in his stomach “eret….i..im close” wilbur said through moans, eret whent faster until he heard louder moan from wilbur “that...spot” wilbur moaned out, eret figured it was wilburs g-spot so he positioned himself to continually hit that spot 

Wilbur saw white, feeling himself cum again but eret didn't stop “good boy,you're doing so good” eret praised again

Wilbur once again felt himself get hard but he was overly sensitive from the stimulation 

Eret felt himself get closer “baby..im close” eret said out through pants “cum….inside” wilbur moaned out “you sure” eret looked down at the boy and wilbur just nodded

Not long after eret pushed into wilbur and came while wilbur came over both of their chests eret pulled out and kissed wilburs head “you did so good” eret said before picking up wilbur to go wash him

”here you can borrow a t-shirt and these” eret said as he gave wilbur a pair of shorts and his t-shirt “thank you” wilbur said back getting changed

“do you need anything?” eret asked “water please” wilbur smiled “of course” eret walked away to go get some water “he's not so bad” wilbur said to himself

Eret was downstairs and he heard a knock at the door “thats weird i thought everyone was away” he said , he walked over to the door and opened it “oh hi fundy” eret tried to say as calmly as he can “what.the.fuck” fundy said “what do you mean?” they said back trying not to freak out “i literally heard you guys from across the smp!” fundy whisper shouted “Sorry fundy” eret said back laughing awkwardly “just be quiet next time” fundy said before walking away, “next time “ eret thought to himself and smiled before going back up to wilbur


End file.
